Flores & Amor
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: Continuação do meu fic "MAX Assembly, O Grande Desafio". Lara e Lex mais uma vez juntos. Qual o destino desse casal afinal?


**Flores & Amor**

_Nota: Esse Fanfic é uma espécie de continuação do fic "MAX Assembly, O Grande Desafio" (disponível em versão hentai e não-hentai). _

Mais um dia se iniciava na vida de Lara Lee. Eram sete e meia da manhã e ela se aprontava para o trabalho. Colocou seu blazer cinza e uma calça da mesma cor... Prendeu os cabelos como sempre fazia, passou um batom cor de boca e um pouquinho de perfume atrás das orelhas e nos pulsos. Estava escolhendo um par de sapatos quando a campainha de seu apartamento tocou. 

— Quem será a uma hora dessas? — perguntou-se enquanto conferia a hora em seu relógio de pulso. 

Escolheu um sapato qualquer e se dirigiu à porta. Abrindo-a, encontrou alguém, um entregador... Um entregador com um ramalhete enorme de rosas vermelhas. Era um ramalhete tão grande que ela mal conseguia ver a pessoa que estava do outro lado. Só percebia que o homem tinha os cabelos compridos e lisos presos feito um rabo de cavalo e que usava óculos escuros. Ele anunciou com voz rouca: 

— Entrega para a Senhora Lara Lee. 

— Sou eu... — ela disse. 

— Ok... — ele entrega-lhe o enorme buquê. — Assine aqui por favor. — ele entrega-lhe também uma folha para que ela assinasse. Com o buquê já nas mãos, Lara tem dificuldade em assinar e o entregador a ajuda segurando a prancheta com o documento para ela. Nesse momento, ela pôde perceber na farda dele o logo da Flowers&Love, uma conceituada floricultura de Metrópolis. Apesar de se tratar de uma farda, era um traje muito bonito, dando um ar de jovialidade ao homem, combinando bem com os óculos e o cabelo. Lara gostou do tipo e quase perguntou: "_É você quem está me enviando essas rosas?_", mas pensou na cara de susto que o jovem iria fazer e riu discretamente. 

— Obrigada... Espere que vou pegar algo para você... 

— Não senhora... Não precisa... 

— Eu insisto... Fique aí... — ela sai e deixa o entregador na porta com a cabeça baixa. 

"_Que tímido.... Eu só quero lhe dar uma gorjeta..._", pensa ela enquanto vai até o quarto, abre a bolsa e retira uma nota de 10 dólares de lá. Ela volta. 

— Aqui está.... — entregando-lhe o dinheiro. 

— Realmente não precisava senhora, mas muito obrigado. — diz dando-lhe as costas e saindo em seguida. 

— É tímido, mas é bem bonitinho.... — ela ri depois que ele vai embora. — Vamos ver do que se trata essas rosas.... Bem capaz de ser algum feliz negociador com algum dos sucessos da Max Assembly. Onde está o cartão? Ah... Aqui está.... Vamos ver.... 

Ela acha um envelope no meio das rosas e o abre. No papel estava escrito apenas "_Carpe Diem_". 

— Só isso? "Aproveite o dia"? Isso não significa nada... — ela pega o envelope mais uma vez para ver se não há remetente e percebe que há mais alguma coisa dentro dele. — O que é isso? — eram dois micro-transmissores quebrados. Ela sorri com imensa satisfação. — Lex.......... Lex Luthor.......... Então, está em Metrópolis? — de repente ela se dá conta. — Está em Metrópolis??!!!!! Na certa estará na Max Assembly!!! E eu assim??? — ela corre para o quarto enquanto desabotoa o blazer, o joga sobre a cama e vai soltando o coque do cabelo, despenteando-se. Depois tira a calça com muita pressa, ficando assim só de calcinha e sutiã. Abre o guarda-roupas e só nessa hora se lembra de ligar para sua secretária. O celular está sobre a cama, debaixo da roupa que ela acabou de tirar. 

— Alô! Diana! Oi, é a Lara! — na Max Assemby, todos da ala da diretoria tinham o costume de se tratarem pelo primeiro nome, mesmo que fosse a secretária executiva particular de cada membro do poderio "Maxissense". — Diana! Vou me atrasar! 

E do outro lado da linha. 

— Se atrasar??? Isso é novidade... Você se atrasando? Sempre achei que o mundo acabaria antes disso. 

— Tá bom... Mas é que aconteceu um imprevisto. Eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos muito importantes. 

— Posso ajudar? É algo sério? 

— Antes, me responde..... Tem alguém estranho aí pelos corredores... Alguém assim, tipo um visitante? 

— Careca e muito bem vestido? — ironiza a secretária em tom de brincadeira. — Não... Ninguém com essas características. 

— Sabe se ele marcou alguma coisa com alguém da empresa hoje? 

— Credo! O que foi? Não... O Sr. Luthor não contactou ninguém da Max Assembly hoje. 

— Então tá.... 

— Por que vai se atrasar? 

— Promete não rir se eu disser? 

— Prometo... 

— É que eu estava pensando em dar um pulo no salão de beleza e.... 

Lara nem tem tempo de terminar a frase quando percebe que Diana começa a rir descontroladamente. 

— Desculpa, Lara.... Foi inevitável.... Você vai a um salão? O que deu em você, chefe? 

— Eu queria fazer uma maquiagem melhor e de repente mudar o estilo do penteado. Você acha que eu estou sendo uma idiota? 

— Não... Lex por acaso está em Metrópolis? 

— Tenho quase certeza que sim e é bem provável que ele apareça por aí.... Eu queria, sabe.... Nem sei como explicar.... 

— Você quer se "enfeitar" para ele... Eu sei como são essas coisas.... 

— Pois eu não..... Nunca me preocupei com isso antes.... Estou meio que completamente perturbada. 

— Sempre tem uma primeira vez... E um primeiro motivo.... Vai lá, chefe..... Vai pro seu salão que se ele aparecer por aqui, eu o prendo na sala de reuniões até você chegar, mas por favor.... Chegue antes da polícia.... Não quero ser acusada de manter um Luthor como refém. 

— Qualquer coisa, eu livro sua barra. 

— Quem manda na polícia de Metrópolis é outra coisa.... 

— Vamos deixar de conversa sem sentido, garota! — Lara diz brincando. — Comece a assinar alguns papéis por mim até eu chegar. 

— Você manda! Tchau! 

— Tchau! 

Lara desliga e volta ao guarda-roupas. 

— Ai, ai, ai... E agora? O que eu visto? Tenho que lembrar que de toda forma estou indo para a Max. Deixa eu ver.... — ela pega um conjunto vermelho de blazer com manga ¾ e saia justa só um pouco acima da altura dos joelhos — Esse tá bom... 

Ela olha para os sapatos, todos altos.... 

— Sapatos? Hum.... Não... Melhor uma sandália.... — e pegou uma sandália com salto finíssimo. 

Lara seguiu então para o espelho e ficou se auto-avaliando. 

— Será que vai dar certo esse negócio de salão? O que eu faço com esses cabelos? Bom... Por enquanto vou deixa-los soltos... Lá na salão, eles me ajudam a decidir. 

Como seus cabelos eram muito pretos e causava um certo contraste com a cor de sua pele, considerou que o batom cor de boca não tinha ficado bem com os cabelos soltos, por isso pegou um outro com tendência ao vermelho e o aplicou. Ela olha para o relógio. 

— Oito horas???!!! Minha nossa! Será que devo mesmo ir a esse salão? E se ele chegar na Max Assembly logo cedo? 

Sem saber bem para onde ir, Lara pegou sua bolsa e abriu a porta para sair, mas sem sair a fechou de novo e escorou-se sobre ela. 

— E se ele estiver com raiva por causa dos micro-transmissores? E se ele estava apenas fazendo uma gozação com essas rosas e na verdade nem está aqui em Metrópolis? E se..... — ela pára. — O que é isso? Que medo é esse? Eu nunca senti nada desse tipo na hora de enfrentar os piores negociadores do mundo administrativo.... E se ele estiver na Max Assembly quando eu chegar e todos olharem para mim? Vai estar na cara a minha ansiedade, a minha vontade de abraça-lo e beijá-lo.... Meu Deus! O que fazer? 

Ela volta a abrir a porta. Seu coração bate como um louco só em pensar na simples possibilidade de seus olhos encontrarem os dele mais uma vez. 

— Eu sei o que tenho que fazer.... Enfrentar.... Enfrentar por que nunca fugi de um desafio, principalmente de um tão maravilhoso como esse. 

E sai. Lara chega no estacionamento onde está seu carro. Do lado do seu, um Porshe Prata está estacionado. Havia um homem recostado no capô de costas. 

— Você demorou muito para descer... — o homem se vira e lhe sorri. 

Ela o olha abismada. 

— Sr. Luthor????? 

Ele se aproxima e a beija no rosto. 

— Para os membros da Max Assembly é simplesmente Lex... 

— Lex... — ela repete. — O que faz aqui? 

— Parece decepcionada.... não gostou das flores? 

— Das flores? Claro que sim.... São lindas! 

— Aonde vai assim tão bonita? 

— Tra... Trabalhar...... 

— O que pensou quando recebeu as flores, Lara? — ele perguntou com o mais belo de seus sorrisos. 

— Que talvez estivesse em Metrópolis, mas nunca imaginei que estivesse no sub-solo do prédio onde moro. 

— E isso a agradou? A possibilidade de eu estar em Metrópolis? 

— Sim, é claro que sim.... 

Ele a puxa para sua direção e a coloca em seus braços. 

— Já posso até imaginar.... Você recebendo as flores, se perguntando quem teria enviado... Depois abrindo o cartão e lendo "Carpe Diem", mas isso não explicava muito.... — ele começa a cheirar os seus cabelos enquanto falava. — E então você acha os micro-transmissores e conclui o óbvio.... Lex Luthor te enviara flores... Mais que isso... Não eram simples flores sem sentido, eram rosas.... rosas vermelhas... O símbolo da paixão. Você fica feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada... Onde ele poderia estar? Onde estaria Lex Luthor? Na Max Assembly? Em algum outro ponto de Metrópolis ou em Smallville? Você decide parar de cogitar possibilidades e sai correndo para soltar os cabelos e mudar a roupa..... 

— Tinha algum tipo de câmera nas rosas? — ela o olha com desconfiança. 

— Eu não imito certas táticas.... Claro que não tinha nenhuma câmera nas rosas. Mas como eu dizia.... Você considera o cinza uma cor muito apagada e nada combinante com o brilho do seu olhar nesse momento... Você quer algo mais vivo, algo mais condizente com seu coração e daí, encontra esse conjunto vermelho vida e concorda que está mais adequado ao seu desejo de me reencontrar.... 

— Lex? Não estou entendendo... Não tinha mesmo uma câmera nas flores? 

— Não.... 

— Então, como você sabia que eu soltei os cabelos e troquei de roupa depois de receber as rosas? 

Ele retira do bolso uma nota de 10 dólares e a entrega. 

— O que é isso? — Lara pergunta olhando para a nota. 

— Eu disse que não precisava se incomodar com a gorjeta. 

Lara percorre os olhos pelo carro de Lex e vê no banco de trás uma peruca comprida, um par de óculos escuros e uma farda azul marinho com o logo da Flowers&Love estampada nas bordas das mangas. Ela o olha em silêncio.... Depois pergunta, apesar de saber que sim.... 

— Você era o entregador? 

— E por isso eu sei que roupa estava vestindo antes de receber minhas rosas e também que estava com os cabelos presos e já praticamente pronta para sair... Ficou surpresa? 

— Sim... Muito... Teve todo esse trabalho apenas para me surpreender? 

— E para me surpreender.... Você está linda! — Lex a beija nos lábios e é prontamente correspondido. 

— Os transmissores te chatearam? — ela pergunta depois do beijo. 

— Até que não.... Despedi uns três funcionários meus e depois me acalmei.... 

— Isso não é verdade.... Me diga que não é.... 

— Não é verdade.... Você sabe disso.... Mas desejei enroscar minhas mãos no seu pescoço na hora... 

— Para me matar? — ela pergunta fingindo tristeza. 

— De início sim, mas imaginar minhas mãos enroscadas ao seu pescoço começaram a despertar outro tipo de desejo em mim. — e a beijou de novo. 

— E que voz era aquela? Uma voz rouca... Tão sensual... 

— Sensual? — Lex franze a testa. — Achou a voz de um mero entregador de flores sensual???? 

— Mas era você... 

— Mas você não sabia... 

— É que meu coração vai te reconhecer seja qual for a situação mesmo que meus olhos te deixem passar despercebido... 

— Que coisa linda de dizer.... É uma ótima saída.... 

— Isso não foi uma saída... É a verdade! 

Lex não diz nada..... Apenas a contempla com um discreto sorriso. 

— O que foi? — ela pergunta. 

— Você........ Lara Lee..... Senti saudades de você......... Acredita? 

— Eu também, meu menino........ 

— Meu menino??? Esse sou eu??? — ele pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha. 

— Eu disse "meu menino"? — é a vez dela franzir a testa... 

— Você disse... — confirma Lex. 

— É... Eu disse... Tem problema por eu ter te chamado assim? 

— Não.... Só foi...... diferente.... Mas eu gostei, me senti... Protegido.

— Uau! Ganhei meu dia... 

— Sério? Então vamos... — disse ele oferecendo-lhe o braço. 

— Para a Max Assembly? 

— Não.... Vamos conhecer Metrópolis... 

— Mas eu já conheço Metrópolis.... 

— E eu também, mas ninguém precisa saber disso.... Vamos! 

Lara entra no carro de Lex e ele parte em alta velocidade. 

— O seu dia hoje é meu, Srta. Lee... 

— Quando o senhor o adquiriu, Sr. Luthor? 

— Quando você me chamou de seu menino. 

— Ah... É por isso? Então está bem... 

— E aonde nós vamos? 

— A essa hora da manhã? Por que não damos um pulo na Max Assembly? 

— Você é fascinada por esse lugar, não? 

— E você também, Lex... Senão, não teria tentado me seduzir para conseguir fazer parte dessa empresa. 

— Você é cruel... Tinha que nos lembrar disso agora? 

— E a propósito... Para quando é seu casamento? 

— Eu já mencionei que você é cruel? 

— Sabe que às vezes eu queria ser ela... 

Nesse momento, eles pararam num sinal de trânsito. Lex a olhou um tanto surpreso. 

— E por quê? — ele perguntou enquanto afastava-lhe uma mecha de cabelo que caíra sobre seu rosto. — Para poder casar comigo? 

— Não... Pra te colocar na linha e não deixar você sair com outras mulheres que não fosse eu. 

— Está reclamando por que estou aqui contigo? 

— Só no caso de eu estar no lugar dela... Enquanto for o inverso, eu não ligo não... 

— Sabe que eu gosto desse seu cinismo... 

— Talvez por que se veja em mim... 

— Talvez.... — ele voltou sua atenção para a estrada, pois o sinal havia ficado verde. — Quer mesmo ir para a Max Assembly? 

— Você tem alguma outra idéia? 

— Posso te levar para onde eu quiser? 

— Se for nesse planeta tudo bem... 

Lex deu um giro completo na direção mudando bruscamente o sentido do carro na estrada. Lara não disse nada, apenas se segurou melhor no banco, pois mesmo estando de cinto de segurança, pendera um pouco para o lado. 

— Curiosa para saber onde estamos indo? 

— Posso agüentar até chegar lá. 

— Boa menina... – Lex a olhou com um sorriso. A verdade era que ele sentia-se muito bem ao lado de Lara... Ele sentia que podia ser ele mesmo, tal e qual Lex Luthor. Nem com Helen, sua noiva, ele sentia-se assim. 

Mais meia hora de viagem na estrada e Lex pára. Lara olha para o local e depois para Lex. 

— Aqui? Aqui é o lugar que você queria me trazer? 

— Decepcionada? 

— Não, mas a uma hora dessas? 

— O que a hora tem a ver com essa estranha vontade que eu sinto de mudar as regras do meu cotidiano quando estou ao seu lado? 

— Bom... 

— E além do mais, minha cara... Esse tipo de serviço é vinte e quatro horas... A hora é o que menos importa. 

— Esse é o seu preferido? — ela disse com uma ponta de sarcasmo. 

— Não... Mas pode vir a ser... Esse é um que eu sempre tive vontade de visitar, mas nunca surgiu a oportunidade certa e tão pouco a companhia certa.... 

Lex estava estacionado enfrente a um motel, mas não era qualquer motel. Era o motel ThePassion, envolto por inúmeras palmeiras e com uma fachada enigmática feita de símbolos que lembravam o oriente médio.... Considerado um dos melhores de Metrópolis. 

— E então? O que me diz? — Lex indagou enquanto lançava-lhe um de seus olhares sedutores. — Aceita entrar para conhecer? 

— Quais são as minhas escolhas? 

— Ora, eu sou completamente democrático... Você tem três diversificadas opções... A primeira é "Sim!"... A segunda é "Claro que sim!"... E a terceira é "Obviamente que sim!". 

— Puxa... Agora estou completamente em dúvida... O que você sugere? 

— Acho que a primeira é mais adequada nesse caso... Você não quer parecer uma completa oferecida, quer? 

— Tem razão.... — Lara concordou olhando-o de soslaio, meio que fazendo charme. 

Lex apenas sorriu e avançou com o carro para entrar no motel. 

  


*************************************************

O casal já estava há mais ou menos cinco horas no apartamento número 12 do ThePassion. Eram cerca de 15 horas quando Lara resolveu começar a se preparar para ir embora. 

— Que horas são? — Lex ainda estava deitado envolto a lençóis quando perguntou. 

— 15 horas... — ela disse enquanto vestia a roupa. — Vamos! Levante-se! Por acaso pretende morar aqui? 

— Não... Mas poderia passar umas férias aqui.... Sem por o pé do lado de fora por uns quinze dias. O que acha? 

— É um convite? 

— E se fosse? 

— Eu diria que precisaríamos esperar chegar as minhas férias da Max Assembly que é daqui a quatro meses... 

— Se não se importar de sair com um homem casado... 

— Vai se casar em menos de quatro meses? — Lara perdeu um pouco da euforia de ainda a pouco. 

— Em menos de um mês, Lara... 

— Ah... 

— Está chateada? Triste? Com raiva? 

— Ora, não sejas tão pretensioso, Sr. Luthor... Estou como antes.... 

— Mas antes estava sorrindo.... Seu sorriso sumiu de repente... 

— Não foi por sua causa... — Lara vira o rosto para o outro lado. Ela tenta a todo custo, mas não consegue impedir as lágrimas de despontarem. 

Lex levanta-se e vai em sua direção. 

— Não venha para perto de mim agora, por favor... — Lara percebe que Lex levantou-se e mesmo de rosto virado, ela afastou-se mais. 

— Se não é por minha causa, por que é então? Por que está chorando, srta. Lee? 

— Eu não estou chorando! 

Lex se aproxima mais dela e segura seu rosto, forçando-a a olhar para ele. 

— Não me diga que caiu um cisco em cada um de seus olhos.... — Lex disse antes de lamber uma lágrima que escorria lentamente pela face de Lara. — Por que gosta tanto assim de mim, Lara? — ele sussurra em seu ouvido, roçando os lábios em seu pescoço em seguida. 

Lara tinha acabado de passar maravilhosas cinco horas com aquele homem e mesmo assim, sentir aquele leve toque em sua pele fazia-lhe perder completamente a razão como se fizesse muito tempo que não sentia isso, como uma saudade de corpo presente... O que seria aquilo, afinal? E sim, era uma boa pergunta... Por que gostava tanto dele? 

— Me sinto completa ao seu lado, Lex.... Como se não faltasse mais nada em minha vida... Deve ser por isso.... 

— Deve ser.... — ele concordou recomeçando a tirar a roupa que Lara acabara de pôr. — Deve ser, por que.... é exatamente como me sinto, minha cara Lara.... 

— Eu posso ligar pra você de vez em quando? — ela perguntou num sussurro. 

— Todos os dias, Lara! Todos os dias!! Lex a jogou sobre a cama e caiu por cima dela......... Mais duas horas e enfim, saia do ThePassion um porshe prata a toda velocidade..... O destino de quem o guiava? Só Deus poderia saber ........ O destino de Lex Luthor.................... **__**

Uma pequena observação: Sim, eles passaram cerca de sete horas no motel, mas não foi especificado o que eles fizeram por lá... Além do óbvio, eles também conversaram muito, almoçaram e até dormiram, viu? ^_^ Sete horas? Lex nem é o super homem da série!

FIM 


End file.
